Final Flash
& or & or & or & |similar= Final Crash Double Galick Gun Final Burst Cannon Big Tree Cannon Galactic Buster Final Kamehameha Final Shine Attack }} Final Flash (ファイナルフラッシュ) is one of Vegeta's signature attacks (together with Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack), and supposedly the most powerful. In order to make the attack, Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up all of his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden-yellow beam of energy towards his opponent. This move was first used by Vegeta during his battle against Perfect Cell, but to no avail. Though Cell was significantly more powerful, the incredible amount of energy that Vegeta put into the attack, reflected by significant charge time, nearly obliterated the overconfident Cell as well as the entire Earth. Cell was taunted into standing still and take the blast's full force. Sensing the danger only at the last second, Cell attempted to dodge the beam as the destructive energy disintegrated the ground on which he stood and continued off into deep space. When the dust cleared, Cell had lost half of his upper torso (he was also shocked that the attack was actually able to damage him). Despite this, and to Vegeta's surprise, Cell was able to regenerate himself and continue the fight. Prior to his battle with Cell, Vegeta used a similar attack during his battle with Recoome on Planet Namek. However, the charge time was significantly shorter, resulting in a weaker attack. The posing for the attack is nearly identical to Vegeta's Final Flash as an Ascended Super Saiyan, where the only difference is that Vegeta's fingers are splayed straight out when he thrusts his hands forward instead of being bent forward. The energy wave also has a blue color instead of yellow like the initial attack. Recoome's armor was mostly obliterated by the blast, though he emerged from the dust undamaged and even striking a pose. In the anime (but not in the manga), Vegeta used the Final Flash against a Cell Jr. he was fighting against, but the attack was easily dispatched. In this instance, Vegeta spent only a few seconds charging up the attack rather than the several minutes used against Perfect Cell (presumably due to the desperate situation at hand), which could explain why the Cell Jr. managed to effortlessly deflect an attack that Perfect Cell himself was previously vulnerable to defend from. Vegeta later used it against Super Saiyan 2 Goku as Majin Vegeta (the attack name is heard, but not seen, as he placed the fingers of his hands upward instead of the heels of his hands to each other, much more like the Final Burst Cannon). Vegito also combined the Final Flash with Goku's Super Kamehameha to create the Final Kamehameha. Vegeta later used the Final Flash against a swarm of Kid Buus while buying time for Goku to charge his Spirit Bomb. Goku also used a very similar move against Kid Buu while fighting in his Super Saiyan 2 form in an anime filler sequence. In Dragon Ball GT, Uub used an attack very similar to the Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout. Baby also used the Final Flash twice during his battle against Uub. He previously used it against Goku on Earth, but Goku avoided it. Vegeta, while in his Super Saiyan 4 state, used a blue/green Final Flash (named Final Shine Attack in the ''Budokai'' series) against Omega Shenron, along with Goku's 10x Kamehameha hitting the Shadow Dragon at the same time, but to no avail. Trivia *When Vegeta uses the Final Flash against Hatchiyack in the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, he is shown charging it normally but when he fires it, he is seen doing it with one hand (in a similar manner to the Maximum Flasher). This was most likely a mistake made by the animators. *In the anime, the beam's color matches Vegeta's yellow aura, but this is not true in the OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans where (Super Saiyan) Vegeta used a blue Final Flash against Dr. Raichi and Hatchiyack. However, all the heroes energy beams were blue in this OVA. *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, when Super Vegeta performs the Final Flash it has the normal yellow color, yet when Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta uses it, it is charged and fired in a blueish color. The Final Flash also comes in a blue color in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. *On Namek, Vegeta used a similar attack against Recoome, the Final Crash, but it is blue. *For some reason in Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Baby Vegeta says, "Big Bang Attack" when using this move. Gallery Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks